Coatlocked
by lokiatbakerstreet
Summary: Sherlock has left ten minutes ago and didn't put on his coat, John is already late for work: enter Molly


"Ah Molly, there you are. Sherlock left ten minutes ago, but I can take that folder and give it to him when he's back.", John said when Molly came in to bring Sherlock the information he desperately needed to make progress in the case he was working on for weeks now. "Oh... oh, no John, but I have to talk to him about this. It is very important because it's surely not what he expected. And it will give the whole case a new direction and perhaps he can finally solve it then. He will solve the case, will he? Sherlock's brilliant, he always -" "Molly, I have to go to work now, I'm already late. If it is that important you can stay here and wait for Sherlock, he will be back in half an hour, I think.", John interrupted her while walking to the bathroom, back to the kitchen then to the front door. "Take your coat off and make yourself at home, there's tea in the kitchen. Sherlock will be pleased to see you here with the informations. See you later then." Molly's eyes suddenly brightened: "You think he will be happy to see me?" But John had already closed the door.

Now alone in Baker Street 221b, Molly looked around herself. The state the room was in could benevolently be described as "creative mess": violin on the desk, laptop on the floor, skull on the coffee table... She placed the folder on the table and took it in her hands. "Are you an old friend of Mr Holmes?", she asked it giggling slightly as she looked into its empty eyes, "I imagine you to be perfect company for him". She put it back and took off her coat, turning around to find a place to put it and was quite surprised when she found Sherlocks coat hanging at the door. Normally, he never left without it, but this case had left him rather unsettled. Molly touched it cautiously, tickling the rough wool with her fingertips. Then she grabbed it with both of her hands, pulled it closer and buried her face in the fabric. It smelled of Sherlock; his soap, his shampoo, his tea, his skin and his brilliance and his uniqueness. She took a deep breath of it and closed her eyes. "Sherlock...", she whispered, "...if only you would be a little less... sociopathic."

With a small sneer, Molly dropped her own coat. Unconsciously, she opened the top button of her blouse. Then she took Sherlock's coat slowly off its hook and slipped her arms into the sleeves, handling it like a precious object. Her hands disappeared in the long sleeves and she had to walk on tiptoes to avoid tripping over the seam when she looked for a mirror. The door to Sherlocks bedroom was left open slightly. Molly was fascinated by the idea to enter, to see where he would crawl underneath his blanket after solving another case. With the coat wrapped tightly around her small body, she scurried inside. It smelled of fresh sheets and more Sherlock. Molly wondered how long his bed had been abandoned, for he doesn't sleep if he's on a case but this one took more than two weeks now. When she sat down on it, she felt the wool touching the bared skin at her cleavage. She laid back and imagined Sherlock's hands on her heating body as she opened another button and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Molly made a little sound of pleasure as she imagined his kisses on her chest... when she suddenly heard steps on the stairs. She jumped to her feet and dropped the coat to the floor with shock and slowly growing embarrassment.

Molly tried to redo the buttons of her blouse as fast as possible with shaking hands and failed perfectly. She hurried to the sitting room and blushed when she ran into Sherlock himself. He was shivering slightly from the lack of protection against the cold since his coat was left home, now lying on his bedroom floor. "Hi Molly, John texted me you would be waiting for me, I hope you bring some useful information. Your blouse is buttoned wrong, you should correct that, one can see... everything there." She turned away to hide her blushed face and redo the buttons again, then she grabbed the folder off the coffee table and gestured wildly with it in her hands while talking. "Yes, yes... yes, here it is, it is everything in there." He definitely had deduced already what she had done, had he? He must knew, he always knew everything. But he looked tired and said nothing as Molly handed him the documents. "It's not what we expected, you know, what I said would perhaps... well, it's different. You should reconsider some things. Or not? You are the genius, you do what you take for best – you know what is best, don't you? You do, I just... I have to leave now. If you have questions you know where to find me. Goodby Sherlock, see you..." and she left 221b Baker Street as quickly as possible. "Molly, you forgot your coat, it is cold...", but she had already closed the front door.

At the first onset of night, Sherlock Holmes had solved the case with the help of Molly's documents. But he never fully solved the case of his coat laying on his bedroom floor. He would have sworn he left it hanging on the hook next to the door...


End file.
